1984 German Grand Prix
1984 German Grand Prix |image = |caption = Race 11 of 16 in the 1984 Formula One season |Date = 5 August 1984 |Official name = XLII Großer Preis von Deutschland |Location = Hockenheimring |Distance = 45 laps, 299.068 km (185.832 mi) |Weather = Dry |Driver = Alain Prost (McLaren-TAG) |Time = 1:47.012 |Driver 2 = Alain Prost (McLaren-TAG) |Time 2 = 1:53.538 on lap 31 |First = Alain Prost (McLaren-TAG) |Second = Niki Lauda (McLaren-TAG) |Third = Derek Warwick (Renault)}}The 1984 German Grand Prix was a Formula One motor race held at Hockenheimring on August 5, 1984. It was the eleventh round of the 1984 Formula One season. Report In the fortnight between the British and German GPs there was a test at Zandvoort with ATS running a new rising star called Gerhard Berger. Tyrrell's ban from the series was lifted pending their full appeal to the FISA Executive Committee, though as yet their points were not reinstated. Tyrrell also announced that it would be running Mike Thackwell in the German race as Stefan Bellof was committed to driving a sportscar race. Toleman decided not to replace the injured Johnny Cecotto as it had only two chassis left and preferred to make these available to Ayrton Senna. Meanwhile Teo Fabi had successfully negotiated his way out of his CART contract, and now ran full-time for Brabham in Formula One. Qualifying Qualifying resulted in pole position for World Championship leader Alain Prost (who had 43.5 points to Niki Lauda's 39). Elio de Angelis was second fastest in his Lotus-Renault with Derek Warwick and Patrick Tambay next up in their factory Renaults. Then came Nelson Piquet (Brabham-BMW), Michele Alboreto's Ferrari, Lauda's McLaren, Teo Fabi (Brabham-BMW), Senna and Rene Arnoux Ferrari). Tyrrell asked for dispensation for Thackwell to start as Gartner had in Britain. The stewards were a little bemused by this, seeing as Gartner had started at Brands only because he had been bumped from the grid by possibly-banned Tyrrells and Thackwell would have failed to qualify if the team's appeal against their ban was successful or outright disqualified if it wasn't. However, they agreed that if Tyrrell could get the signatures of all the other teams, Thackwell could start. Ferrari's Mauro Piccinini, mindful of various protests Tyrrell had laid against his team in the recent past, declined to sign, and the New Zealander would be a non-qualifier. Race At the start of the race de Angelis got ahead of Prost with Piquet blasting up to third place ahead of the two Renaults and Senna making a good start to run sixth. On the fifth lap the rear bodywork of Senna's Toleman blew off, tearing off the rear wing and the Brazilian had a high-speed accident. The impact, however, was not too acute and the Toleman clattered down the barriers. On lap eight the leader de Angelis disappeared with an engine failure but Prost's lead lasted only briefly as Piquet accelerated past him. Lauda was up to third with Keke Rosberg (Williams-Honda) having driven a remarkable early few laps to move from 19th on the grid to fourth place by lap nine. On the next lap he retired with electrical trouble and so Warwick was back in fourth. And so it remained until Piquet went out with gearbox failure on lap 23, leaving the two McLarens to run 1-2 all the way to the flag with Warwick third, Mansell fourth, Tambay fifth and Arnoux sixth. 1984 GermanGP podium.jpg|Podium Classification Qualifying Race Standings after the race Drivers' Championship standings Constructors' Championship standings *'Note': Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings. References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1984_German_Grand_Prix #http://www.statsf1.com/en/1984/allemagne.aspx #http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr399.html Category:1984 Races Category:Races Category:German Races